


One Moment

by Xequinn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xequinn/pseuds/Xequinn
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 32





	One Moment

'Time passes in moments. Moments which, rushing past, define the  
path of a life just as surely as they lead towards its end.'

And I never felt that more acutely than over these past few days.  
My life has been in turmoil, a virtual roller-coaster ride of  
emotions; and if I don't get off soon, I'm going to make myself sick.

It took two days with him on another continent, two days of complete  
emotional upheaval for me to see what others have been seeing for  
years.

I love him.

He loves me.

We belong together.

~X~

What a shock it was, to come face to face with a man that I'd had  
loved in my past. Before the FBI: before Mulder.

"I once considered spending my whole life with this man. What I  
would have missed." I said sleepily to Mulder about Daniel, as we sat  
side by side on his couch after enjoying a mug of tea.

I felt, rather than saw, Mulder's reaction to this confession. A  
slight intake of breath, a tension in his thigh muscle as it brushed  
mine.

Suddenly, I became aware of what was missing in my life. It was the  
intimacy of being with someone. Mulder and I had emotional intimacy  
but I missed the physical contact of going to bed with a man and  
waking with him wrapped around me. As I recalled the sensation of  
Daniel's lips on my hand as he held and kissed it, I realized that I  
didn't want Daniel kissing me or touching me.

Never look back. If it's the one thing that I'd learned about  
relationships, it's to never look back. When seeing an old lover, you  
always forget the reasons for ending the relationship. You only  
remember the good times, the warm feelings.

I've had enough of regrets and looking back in my life. It is time  
to move forward, and there is only one person I can see as being in my  
life for the long haul.

Fox Mulder was that man.

I just had to let him know that I was ready to accept what he had  
always been willing to give.

~X~

I must have drifted off to sleep, because I stirred and Mulder was  
no longer sitting by my side. I moved aside the blanket that he had  
thoughtfully draped over me, and rose to find him.

Considering that his apartment is not that big and that I can see  
into his kitchen from the living room, I figured that he could only be  
one other place.

The bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way to the door and stood in  
silhouette watching him as he reposed in the dim light.

The flickering blue light of the television painted landscapes on  
his face. The cold pulsing of the images that bombarded his face  
suddenly became disturbing to me, like an omen of things to come.  
Since speaking with Colleen, I have been taking stock of my  
surroundings and listening to my own instincts so as to not miss a  
moment of life.

I stepped into the room and closer to his side till his visage is  
less visually troubled in sleep.

I leaned over Mulder's supine form, careful not to jostle the bed  
and alert him of my presence, and took in his expression. His brow is  
furrowed in sleep, 'What are you working on now, Mulder?' His ever  
active mind, working in over time even when he is supposed to be  
resting.

I want so very much to ease his troubled mind and see him content. I  
want that for both of us. I know what would make me happy, and I hope  
to God that it would be enough to make him happy as well. My gaze is  
drawn from studying his expression to the fullness of his bottom lip  
that seems to be fixed in a pout. I lower by head to taste it.

I felt him startle awake as I drew that lip in to suckle and then  
pulled back reluctantly, releasing it.

"Scully!" Mulder squeaked out. I put my finger to his lips to shush  
him. His puzzled expression made me smile. I held his beautiful face  
in my cupped hands and traced his eyebrows with my thumbs.

"Mulder", I leaned over him once more, eyes fixed on his, "Thank  
you" I said, then I kissed him again. "Thank you for allowing me the  
freedom to ask questions." Another kiss. "Thank you for giving me  
space when I needed it, even when I know that it hurts you." I see the  
emotion that is welling in his eyes, so I kiss him again. "Thank you  
for never leaving my side." I licked that wonderful lip and kissed him  
some more, coaxing his mouth open with my tongue. He moaned into my  
mouth and I pull away unwillingly. "Thank you for showing me that you  
love me," I whisper against his lips and then claim my reward in a  
deep, slow kiss.

Mulder finally breaks the kiss, breathing deeply. His arms have  
slipped around me in a familiar embrace, stroking my hair and back. He  
leans away from me and mirrors my earlier actions and using his  
thumbs, traces my features.

He clears his throat to speak, but once again I pre-empt his  
attempts by my seizing my opportunity to stay in the lead.

I kiss him forcefully once, and then say "Mulder," I nip at his lip,  
"we talk way too much."  
At his look of his surprise I boldly say "these past couple of days,  
I came to the realization..." I stepped out of his embrace and pulled  
my sweater over my head, "that there is only one man for me."

His eyebrows jerked up in a fair imitation of my incredulous  
expression, I smirk back at him and unzip my skirt, "and it is high  
time that I let him know that I love him too."

Mulder's eyes are fixed on mine, a wondrous smile on his face. I  
smile beatifically at him as I reach behind me to unhook my bra.

I see Mulder's Adam's apple bob wildly as he swallowed and licked  
his lips at the same time. He stands and flaunts our height  
discrepancy shamelessly as he towers over me.

Before I could so much as squeak, I am lifted off of my feet and my  
mouth is being devoured with such vigour that I forget to breathe and  
my heart is thundering like stampeding wild horses.

He releases me to slide down his body till I am standing, the best  
that I could on wobbly knees, and hugs me again. "What took you so  
long?" he exhales a shaky breath.

I laugh out loud, I can't help it. I'm happy! Really happy for what  
feels like the first time in my life.

I push Mulder backwards till his knees bump the mattress and he  
falls into a sitting position. Straddling his thighs, I once again  
reach behind me to release my bra clasp.

With a flick of my wrists, it is done and my breasts are happy to  
bobbing for my love's gaze.

I lose his eye contact then, as I knew I would, as his gaze is drawn  
to my pink peaks.  
Mulder wastes no time in acquainting himself with my happy girls and  
bends his head to take one of my nipples between his lips as the other  
is grasped between his fingertips.

I threw my head back and moaned at the exquisite torture the suction  
of his lips is creating in me, and rock my hips against his 'little  
Mulder' that has made its presence known between my legs.  
I'll let him have his fun for the moment, because pretty soon it  
will be my turn again.

Mulder is making little yummy noises that cause a gush of wetness to  
flow between my legs. He is slowly driving me crazy! And that is only  
with his mouth on my breasts!

Its time to get this show on the road, he can play with me all he  
wants...later.  
I pull away from him and my nipple stretches till the elasticity of  
my skin calls it back home.

I hop off of his lap and tug my panties down with an urgency that is  
laughable were it not for the intensity of the situation.

Mulder is still dressed in jeans and t-shirt, so I grasp the hem of  
his t-shirt and pull it roughly over his head. He yelps as the fabric  
snags on his nose.

Flushed pink and with my hair tousled and wild, I blow a strand out  
of my face and kiss the offended appendage in apology. Grabbing his  
wrists, I tug him into a standing position so that I can tackle  
de-robing him of his jeans.

I fall to my knees before him, valiantly ignoring his pleas to slow  
down and grasp his aroused member from his pants. Without preamble it  
is engulfed in my warm waiting mouth and I am moaning around a  
mouthful of Mulder.

Mulder's hands have gone from trying to slow me down to being  
tangled in my hair, holding me to him. I roll my eyes upward to see  
his head thrown back and mouth wide open, gasping for breath. I worry  
that I might be overloading his senses, so with one more suck I let  
him fall away from me and rise to my feet.

My actions having the desired effect of releasing his beast, I am  
hauled bodily from under the arms and flung to the bed. Before I could  
get my wits about me, my legs are splayed forcefully apart and  
Mulder's head is buried where I desperately want another body part of  
his to be.

"Oh God!" I yell out as his mouth latches on to my overly sensitive  
clit. "Too much, too much." I don't even realize that I had spoken  
aloud until he kisses the inside of my thigh and moves up to claim my  
mouth in a searing kiss.

I felt his member sniffing around trying to find his way so I  
reached between us and guided him to my entrance where he slid in  
easily.  
"Oh" we said in unison. We looked at each other, love and wonderment  
shining in our eyes.

I smiled up at him as he started to move within me.

"Welcome home" I said, and opened my mouth to his, connecting us  
more completely.

We rode each other in ecstasy, fighting each other for dominance,  
until we collapsed exhausted and sated.

I felt his departure acutely once he had disengaged and I know that  
he felt it too, because we were no sooner parted, when we simply  
turned to face each other in a move that was so effortless as to be  
choreographed.

Mulder reached up to cup my face with his long fingers moving wisps  
of my hair off my sweaty brow. We met half way in a sweet kiss. "Hmmm"  
I murmured. "I could get used to this" I sighed and snuggled more  
deeply into his embrace.

"Me too," he concurred.

Silent moments passed with us reveling in the afterglow. "Hey  
Scully" Mulder broke into my happy thoughts. "Hmm?" I couldn't even  
bring myself to respond fully. I leaned up and kissed his throat,  
'need to explore there more fully next time' I thought.

"Remind me to send Daniel a thank you card." He finishes, rolling me  
onto my back and thoroughly examining my mouth again.


End file.
